


True Friends Stab You in the Front

by DontRememberMe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Death, Eremika - Freeform, Eremika oneshot, Eren x Mikasa, F/M, Heartache, Heartbreak, Oneshot, Sad, Sad Ending, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 14:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14620245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontRememberMe/pseuds/DontRememberMe
Summary: Don't open your door to everyone who knocks.





	True Friends Stab You in the Front

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another short oneshot! Can you guys guess who the no-named character is? It should be easy... Hopefully.
> 
> This may also be turned into a multi-chapter fanfiction if requested as there is many possibilities for this story line~

Her grey eyes widened from the sudden sharp sensation in her abdomen, her breath hitching in her throat as she stood still, her body tense and unable to move as she was frozen in her place. Her glassy eyes stared directly into hostile ones in front of her, the very ones that were burning with golden tones of almost every emotion under the sun; From rage to misery to confusion to pain. She gripped onto the wrist holding onto the offending weapon exhaled a shaking breath slowly, as if it would ease the heavy pain.

It didn't.

"E... E-Eren..." She tried to call weakly, her voice breaking as tears ran down her pale complexion

"Mikasa?... What's wrong?"

It was then his teal eyes widened, at first only noticing his Wife standing indifferently with their front door wide open, as if she was daydreaming outside. Until his he caught sight of a puddle of blood by her feet with blood dripping silently to the floor, the silence in the room suddenly too loud and the light scent of metal in the air.

"M-Mikasa?!... What happened? Are you-" His words died on his tongue when she staggered backwards, the sound of what he assumed was a knife being pulled out of Mikasa coming before as well as a more noticeable sound of blood hitting the floor, revealing the person behind the sudden intrusion that was standing infront of her, his hand that held the dripping knife shaking. Mikasa gripped the knife wound in her abdomen, never taking her eyes off of the culprit as fear became etched on her face, a painful scene much too similar to this one suddenly replaying in her head, as if this wasn't painful enough.

"How could you?..." Mikasa spoke weakly, gritting her teeth through the pain

"I... I'm gonna kill you!" Eren snapped, immediately sprinting towards the male in the doorway and going in for the kill.

"Eren... S-Stop... Please..." Mikasas legs started to wobble under her weight, falling to the floor as she watched her Love fight for her "E-Eren...!" She cried again

He couldn't hear anything, nothing but the unwelcomed guest in his sight. His vision was red as he focused on only him as he grabbed his wrist with the hand holding onto the knife that was still dripping with Mikasas blood, and snapping it in the blink of an eye to face him before planting the knife into him deeply. He might of managed to stab Mikasas abdomen, but Eren got him in the dead centre of his chest. Eren gritted his teeth, his hands shaking with rage as he made him shove the knife deeper into himself as the other cursed out in pain. His amber eyes widened from the sudden penetration of his chest, splitting pain becoming known throughout his whole body as he felt his breathing become weaker. He struggled to breathe before suddenly coughing up blood, choking on it in the process. He never took his eyes from fire-filled teal ones that now knew revenge.  
"I... It was supposed to be... You..." He muttered, digging his nails into the skin of Erens hands as he tried to ease the pressure somehow, even when he knew he was a dead man. He exhaled a slow breath before his eyes became glazed over and dead. Eren dropped his body in disgust before running to Mikasas side in a heartbeat.

"He's gone... Please tell me you'll be okay until help gets here... I'm sorry, I just couldn't let him get the chance to get near you again..." He spoke in a hurry, concern and fear dripping from his tone as he held her tightly in his arms

Mikasa smiled weakly "I'm glad... It wasn't..." She hummed softly, her eyes slowly closing as if she was about to drift off, pain and sadness still laced in the soft tone of her voice  
"What wasn't?... Mika, stay with me, please..." He begged, blinking as tears started to run down his face

"I... I'm glad it wasn't you... I promised I'd protect you, right?..."

"Mika... No... Please... Don't leave me... Not you too... No!" He lightly shook her, holding onto her tighter.

"Eren..." She lightly cupped his face, smiling through her tears "I'm sorry... You... You would have been a great Father..." She took his hand in hers, letting her eyes finally close as she rested his hand onto her bleeding abdomen, her hand lightly settled on top of his.

It was then that she fell limp in his arms.


End file.
